


over and over

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, can be shimadacest if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I love you, over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	over and over

Genji used to be afraid of storms.

Hanzo can remember a time long passed, when they were still young and innocent; when Genji would sneak out of his bed on nights lightning clawed the sky and climb into Hanzo’s, cling to the warmth of his brother’s body and mumble something shamed under his breath. Hanzo wouldn’t even bother to open his eyes, back then--so comfortable in their trust--but would just roll over to pull Genji close, like having his brother tucked up against him was as natural as breathing, as right as the rain that pattered against the windows.

Genji stands before him now, his biolights illuminating him in the darkness--outside the lonely altar that Hanzo long ago christened with his guilt--and as the storm rages it whips Genji’s ribbon around like a writhing snake, assaults the panelling of his new body with pings of driving rain, reminds Hanzo of just how different they both are, now.

“...have you come to kill me, again?” he asks hollowly, still under the shelter of the altar--protected, safe, in a way he could never keep Genji. Confined in a way Genji was always too headstrong to allow. “Did you find your hate, brother?”

He watches Genji’s head tilt slowly, thoughtfully; feels his blood roaring in his ears. His fingers itch for the comforting solidarity of an arrow between them, but his heart is tired of fighting.

“No, Hanzo,” Genji finally says, and the peace in his voice is almost enough to bring Hanzo to his knees.

“I didn’t come here to fight you.” Genji takes a step forward, slowly--like Hanzo is something feral, some scared animal ready to strike. Hanzo swallows the lump in his throat and thinks maybe he is. “I just came here to ask you a question.”

Genji stops once he’s a few steps away; the soft, glowing light of the altar barely reaches his toes. He pulls up his visor with a hiss of decompression, and the scars of his brother’s skin are enough to make Hanzo ache, but when Genji’s eyes meet his Hanzo forgets how to breathe.

“Do you hate me?”

Genji’s voice is soft, uncertain, almost hesitant--and it’s such a far cry from the brother he knows, the brother he _lost_ , that it makes Hanzo’s heart _bleed_.

“No,” he breathes, and he’s rushing forward before he knows it, lunging at Genji to throw his arms around his brother’s neck; Genji staggers and goes stiff, but after a few unsettled moments slowly loops his own around Hanzo’s waist, loosely. “No, Genji-- _no_ …”

He wonders, dimly, if Genji remembers the sound of the rain on their bedroom windows.

“I love you,” Hanzo chokes out, clinging to Genji even as the cold planes of his body dig into his skin, afraid to let him go--like Genji will shatter to pieces as soon as he leaves the security of Hanzo’s arms. “I love you…”

“I love you,” he whispers, over and over again, until it’s nothing but a senseless babble; drowned out by the sounds of the pouring rain.


End file.
